Morning Glory
by Masi-no-Ichigo
Summary: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Much love from Ikki - who seems to be having a hard time waking up - and from Kazu - who's in charge of fixing that - and me ! IkkixKazu Shounen-ai fluff!


**A/N:** BAH It's been a while, even with my little x-mas/winter time update attack. x____x I'm getting hit with writer's block here and there guys, bear with me please? Guh I sould whiney all the time, so much much love to anyone who reads my stories; you guys are why I keep uploading! [[Even if the updates and new one-shot are few and slow...]] I totally cheated on this one; the original idea was for my original story, but I kept picturing it with Ikki and Kazu and it just went from there. [[I had even written "CONVERT TO IKKAZU FOR ENDY-KUN PRESENT" on it!! Too bad I hadn't looked over it until like, three days ago...!]]

BUT. Anyone who stalks the Ikkazu type stories may have read that it was **Endless Eclipse's**birthday recently, and this is like, waaaaaaaaay way way way late, but for my darling Endy-kun~!! You deserve sooo much more than this little drabble thing, but much much much love on your birthda-....erm, HOPE YOU HAD A LOVELILY BIRTHDAY. .______.;;; Love you dearly~!

BUT, DO NOT THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN OUR DARLING KAZU-BABE'S BIRTHDAY! I'm updating EotS as soon as possible, so he can have that. xD;;;

Oh and as for the title, it'll be apparent later on, hopefully, but you know I'm horrible at titles, so...!

Ikki-babe and Kazu-bebe are Oh!Great's yadda yadda [[speaking of him, the recent chapters lead me to believe he's on drugs...he's actually just IMPOSSIBLE to predict.]]

**Much love! -Masi**

* * *

"Ikki," Kazu mumbled, shifting the boy gently in an attempt to rouse the sleeping Crow. "Hey, Ikki."

"Nnn…what do you want?" Ikki's eyes cracked open and he groaned. "Kazu, it's still _dark_ for god's sake."

"Well next time, don't make a meeting for the team at such a stupid time, especially when you invite me over to _stay up_ the whole time we should've been _asleep_," Kazu scolded, "but for now we've got to get moving." He tried to set a small intone of persuasion into his voice, but apparently that wasn't working.

Ikki grumbled and tried to bury his face into the pillow again to sleep, but Kazu leant over and tugged the boy's head back with a light grip on his forehead. "But it's not like Onigiri will show up if it's that early…" Ikki attempted to reason with the blonde, but he should have known that Kazu had a stubborn-side to rival his own. Sure, he'd do anything for Ikki, but the kid probably thought that doing this _would_ help Ikki.

"Well screw him; the idiot _leader_ should at least go to _his own_ meeting."

_And there you go_, Ikki thought. Of course, Kazu was trying to think rationally when Ikki wouldn't. The blonde ducked down a little from his perch on the edge of Ikki's bed and caught the Crow's eyes with his own. _Well _that's_ just cheating,_ he thought scornfully, mouth twitching to the side when Kazu shot _that_ look directly at him; the look that so obviously said "sure you're tired, but we _both_ know I'm right and that you'll give in in two minutes anyway."

"And besides," Kazu mumbled, looking uncomfortable, "Akito's already thumping happily around outside your door. And would you rather _him_ wake you up?"

"Well…fine," Ikki grumbled, "but you need to wake me up more than this first." The Crow put on a tired but still smug grin.

"How?" Kazu frowned, skeptical. He _knew_ that look…Ikki wiggled his eyebrows in and out of his mussed but still spiked hair in response. The blonde huffed slightly. _Leave it to Ikki to make a _guy_ fall for him then take advantage of that fact_ _at_ all times_ possible._ "Fine," the Jet mumbled, crawling onto the bed. But of course his found his mouth forming a slight upward curve as Ikki closed his heavy lids again; as much as he complained about it, he really _did_, well…think of the Crow, Babyface Minami Itsuki as more than that. More than just "boss" and "idiot leader". More than a friend to joke around with, even more than a "friend with benefits."

He sighed as he leant in and pressed his smiling lips to the Crow's. He felt Ikki chuckle beneath him, and noticed a bit of aggravation bubbling up in his stomach. _What, does he think I can only _be_ kissed?_ Kazu exhaled shortly through his nose before he leant in more a with an increased force, tongue nudging aside Ikki's parted lips for access to the Crow's mouth. _Leave him to think he's better at _everything_…stupid Crow_, he grumbled internally, but his hungry mouth was moving quickly against Ikki's as the Crow began to respond, sluggish movements evolving into eager kisses.

"Mm," Ikki moaned lightly into the blonde's mouth, tone pleased. Kazu pulled away slowly in response. "Now that's more like it," the brunette said, grinning as he spoke.

"Am I really all that much of a wake-up? I can't be _that_ tempting." Kazu raised an eyebrow up into to cover of his white beanie.

"Want to try again and see?" Ikki had a stupid smirk plastered on his face, voice playful as he teased his morning glory.

"…we'll see, but the meeting's first."

Ikki barked out a laugh in both success and defeat.

--

"Kazu, let's go to your place," Ikki stretched his arms above his head as he rolled away from both the dew-covered track and the scarlet sunrise.

"Why? I just spent the last 24 hours with you, moron." Kazu's voice was tired from the slight sleep deprivation.

"You forgot?" Ikki asked, looking a bit put off, until he saw Kazu's face take on that exasperated expression that proved that the memory plopped itself right back into his vision. He skated off quickly towards the blonde's house and the Jet followed with ease.

"I had," Kazu admitted, unashamed. Ikki tugged a key out of his pocket and Kazu stared in shock as the Crow used it to open _his_ own front door. "Ikki, where the _hell_ did you get that?"

"I took it," Ikki said blatantly. "I knew you were too weird to lose yours; you keep it in your back pocket." The Crow reached around and grabbed the key from Kazu's pocket with a _very_ obvious suggestive and supposed-to-be-innocent ass rub worked in as well. Kazu flushed and stormed up to his room after chucking his skates into their usual spot by the door, Ikki laughing and mimicking his actions behind him.

"Well at least _mention_ it sometime," Kazu grumbled, his voice lowered now that they were in the vicinity of his sister. Sure, she was probably still asleep, but she wouldn't _stay_ asleep if they kept talking as loudly as before.

"I just did," Ikki mentioned casually and Kazu pelted him with the sock that was originally intended to land in the laundry basket; sure Ikki was a slob, but he didn't need to see Kazu's room covered in scattered clothes.

"Now what was it that you wanted?" Kazu asked as he tossed more clothing into the large basket.

"Don't you mean "_you_"? You're the one who asked if you could really turn me on _that_ much," Ikki pointed out, leaning against the wall as he watched Kazu meander around his piles of clothes; is was fun to watch the Jet get distracted by various socks when he was intending to pick up an entire pile of pants.

"I didn't really ask _that_…" The blonde furrowed his eyebrows in a half-willed pout.

"But it'll be fun," Ikki told Kazu, his voice eager. "C'mon, just see if you can get a reaction out of me."

Kazu frowned but moved towards the Crow anyway, the thought of the older boy's lips all too…well, _tempting_. Kazu made a face as his mind fumbled over the word, but he still leant in on his tip-toes, mouth already opening to press against Ikki's smiling one. However, when he shoved his tongue eagerly into the other's mouth this time, there was no reaction. Ikki was obviously and annoyingly intent on playing true to the rules; Kazu had to _make_ him give up a response.

The blonde ducked his head back down and moved for the Crow's neck, quick mouth moving in short intervals and leaving little red marks along Ikki's jugular as he suckled and nipped. He thought he felt Ikki shift underneath him and continued for a bit before testing that theory.

Kazu paused, Ikki froze. Kazu drew his hot tongue along Ikki's neck, Ikki twitched. Pause, freeze. Nibble, squirm.

"Does that count?" Kazu asked, raising his eyebrows at the Crow, but Ikki shook his head and pointed at his Adam's apple…at his voice box.

"…you have to make a _sound_?" The only response granted upon him was another grin, amused by how fast he had caught on. Kazu's mouth quirked to the side. "You'd better be glad I'm in the mood to deal with you right now," he grumbled as he leant in again, mouth moving with a purpose, hand with the same, eyes drifting shut to block out the distraction of another sense; Ikki's scent and taste were overwhelming enough.

One hand down, one hand up. As Kazu's right hand moved to Ikki's backside, the left's fingers hovered over that _spot_…Kazu opened an eye to peek…_One…two…three._

On his silent thought of "three", Kazu squeezed; one hand grabbing Ikki's ass, the other pinching at that sensitive bump under Ikki's shirt.

"A-ah!" Ikki jerked in surprise and Kazu pulled away for a split second.

"I win," he murmured with a smug smirk to rival the Crow's own before he pressed forward again.


End file.
